Nothing like love at a wedding
by MissNikki13
Summary: Wemm fic! takes place during season two's "Furt!"


**AN: Hello there Wemma fans! This is an AU fic taking place during "Furt" the storyline in the previous episode, "The Substitute" are also different and will be reveled throughout this fic. Please enjoy the lovely fluffy wemmaness. **

**This story is dedicated to Nicole, she said on twitter that she wanted a wemma story set during "Furt" and I love a prompt! **

Emma Pillsbury sat at her desk, she had been gone the previous week and had a lot of work to catch up on. A knock came to her door, Burt Hummel stood in the doorway

"Mr. Hummel, please come in, is Kurt alright?" Emma asked, although she had been visiting her sister she knew that Kurt was having troubles at school.

"Well, as good as he can…. But that's not why I am here." Burt explained as he reached into his coat pocket "I asked Carol to marry me, and well she said yes, and Kurt is planning this whole glee wedding, and well… I would like you to come"

Emma was a little shocked "Well, firstly congratulations! Um, but you don't have to invite me"

"No, Ms. Pillsbury, I do" Burt explained "You were there for my kid when I couldn't be, you and Will are the best people in this place, and I want you to come. Also Kurt insisted" Burt smiled

"I'd love to come" Emma smiled as Burt handed her the invitation

"Alright, and you can't bring a date, sorry, Kurt has a whole set number of guests allowed, so I'm sorry"

Emma's eyes widened "Oh, that's no, I wasn't I um…. I am just happy to be invited" Emma smiled

"Alright, great! See you then"

Emma nodded as he left.

Later that day as Emma entered the faculty lunch room she spotted Will, he sat at the farthest table. Will was writing and erasing furiously, his lunch forgotten. Walking over to the table she took a deep breath, they hadn't spoken since the rocky horror fiasco. 3 weeks of both of them avoiding each other like crazy.

"Hi" Emma managed to say

Will's head popped up, he looked at her for the first time in almost a month. "Hi" he replied

"Can I, uh… Can I sit here" She asked sweetly

"Uh, um. Yeah, sure" Will felt embarrassed, keeping a secret in his head, and his heart

"So, I heard you were sick last week" Emma scrubbed a grape after minutes of silence

"Oh uh, yeah, I was… but that's it. Just sickness."

"Well, I wasn't here either" Emma wanted to tell him her secret, a secret that burned her heart like an iron on skin

"Oh. Uh, did you and Carl go somewhere?" Will couldn't bear to say his name and immediately regretted asking

"No… No, I just took some personal days to visit my sister in Virginia" Emma smiled

"Oh."

"Yeah" Emma coughed slightly "So, uh, what are you working on?" she asked

"Oh, the set list for the Hummel/Hudson wedding" Will was thankful for the change in subject

"Oh yeah? can't wait to hear it" Emma waited for his response

"You… your coming?" He asked, his heart jumped for joy

"Yeah. Burt invited me, I guess Kurt wanted me to come" Emma smiled, happy that Will seemed happy

"Well, what song do you want to hear?" He asked

"Oh, Will I don't know" Emma laughed

"I bet I can guess" Will smirked

"What? How"

"I know you." Will said, his tone serious

"Okay, well what songs?" Emma questioned him, a banter that had not been around in nearly a year seemed to come back so naturally

"Any songs from 'My Fair Lady'. And any song by Etta James. Oh and Van Halen 'Right Now'." Will smiled at her

"Yeah… wow."

"I know you Em."

"Well you forgot one" Emma replied

"Oh yeah? what one"

"Hmm, now if I told you that wouldn't be any fun. But I will give you a hint, you changed the station when it came on at the back to school night last month and I was pretty sad, because it's my new favorite song" Emma packed her food up as the bell rang, leaving Will, his mouth open slightly, did she just flirt with him? Will couldn't help but smile

As the day dragged on Will couldn't help but think of Emma, he loved her. He knew that, but she was with Carl. Will tried, tried and failed to not think. He thought back to the previous week, how Terri tried to take care of him and he finally told her that he didn't want to see her. How Holly had come by, how they drank and laughed. Will shook his head, pushing the events of the previous Friday night out of his head.

During glee club Will read the songs when Tina's timid voice spoke up "Mr. Schuster, what are you singing?" she asked

"Uh, well I will be singing Sway and I suppose if you have any ideas I will take them"

"Well, I think you could sing something that couples can dance to, but still bubbly." Rachel said

"Yeah, oh how about a Broadway song" Kurt said

"No, I think he should sing something more modern" Mercedes said

"What like Taylor Swift?" Sam joked

And that's when it hit Will, the song, when he had heard it at the back to school night he rolled his eyes and clicked next, but there is was, the song Emma loved

"Actually. Yes. I mean no I won't be singing it. But one of you will."

"I will, I love me some Taylor" Quinn said proudly

"Great, let's get started then" Will said, suddenly even more excited.

As the week passed by Will and Emma seemed to avoid each other, Will wanting nothing more but to grab her and kiss her, Emma wanting to do the same. But secrets loomed, question marks hung above their heads.

As the wedding approached Will became nervous, now realizing that he would be in a romantic situation with Emma, and Carl… what if Carl was coming? Will couldn't even fathom the pain that he would feel if he had to see them dance together.

But when Saturday afternoon came, Will stood in the church, a gray suit on with a striped purple tie

"No vest?" A sweet voice from behind said

Will turned to see Emma, in a short sleeve light purple dress, it flowed to her knees and made her look like a princess. She carried a light gray purse that matched her heels.

"Uh.. no" Will managed to choke out

"You okay?" Emma blushed

"You look beautiful Emma" he said

"Thank You. Hey, we match" Emma pointed from her dress to his tie

"Yeah, we do" Will smirked but then realized who was missing "Where's Carl?" he asked

Emma opened her mouth to speak, to tell him the truth but she couldn't… not yet "I didn't have a plus one" Emma said

"Oh, yeah… same" Will was secretly relived. "We better take our seats" he said

"Yes, let's do that" Emma followed him to the 5th row from the front, Will motioned for her to take a seat and he sat by him

"Where are the kids?" she asked

Will smirked "you'll see"

Emma couldn't help but laugh, her heart pounding in her chest.

As the new directions sang Bruno Mars' 'Marry You' Emma couldn't help but smile, looking at Will, his eyes on to glee kids, prouder than ever. Will chuckled as Sam and Quinn did a dorky hand jive and spun in front of him

"They sound amazing together" Emma whispered, her lips so close to his ear, a hand on his arm. Will nodded and smiled at her.

Emma visibly laughed as she clapped along, Santana and Brittany spun their ribbons and Will looked to her, smiling and clapping too.

As all the kids took to the front of the chapel and Burt entered. Emma realized that her and Will's legs were touching, but she didn't care.

When the song ended Emma and Will straightened up, listening to Burt and Carol

Emma's eyes filled with tears and Will grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket

"I always keep these for weddings" Will said, his eyes also filling with tears

Emma smiled sweetly and dabbed her eyes.

The reception hall was beautiful, as Emma entered she placed a hand on Will's arm "wow" she said

Will smiled and let her arm link with his "May I escort you to your sit my lady" Will joked

Emma couldn't help but laugh "You may" she said as they took their seats along with all the others.

At the left of the wedding party table, Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Puck and Artie sat together. On the right, Quinn, Sam, Mike, Tina, Emma and Will sat

"When are you singing?" Emma asked

"Soon" he clarified

"Yeah, I am excited to hear you Mr. Schuester" Tina said sweetly

After a few minutes Will made his way to the stage taking the microphone

"I would like to invite Carol and Burt on the dance floor, for their first dance as husband and wife" Will smiled, and then winked at Emma who smiled back.

As Will sang the glee kids all smiled and laughed at their teacher, Emma sat, staring into Will's eyes, his voice sweet and sexy. Emma couldn't help but wonder if he was singing to her, she smiled at him and he smirked back, his movements so smooth. Emma felt butterflies in her heart and a fire in her belly. When Will kicked the microphone out and back in Emma smiled and bit her lip.

"He is amazing at that" Sam said

"And pretty cute" Quinn said earning a look of confusion from everyone, but Emma understood, Emma wanted nothing more than to kiss Will, just run up onto the stage and kiss him. But he thought she was still with Carl, and she wasn't…. she wasn't in love with Carl.

As the song ended and Will invited Finn onto the stage he made his way back to his seat, high fiving Mike and Sam

"Will that was amazing" Emma said

"Thank you" Will smirked

As the glee club took to the dance floor Emma and Will smiled and laughed along with everyone.

_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are _Will pointed to Emma and she laughed

When the song ended Quinn, Brittany and Tina took to the stage

"At this time we invite you all to come dance" Quinn said as the three girls took their places

Will knew it, it was time. "Emma, would you dance with me? I know you love this song"

Emma smiled and extended her hand "Wait, how do you know, Quinn hasn't started" she said

"I remember a lot of things Em." He said as the music began

_Uh, Uh ,Uh oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts _

"Will, oh my god, how?" Emma asked as they danced together

"I know you Emma. You're my best friend" Will held her close

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Emma placed her head on his chest, and he kissed the top of her head, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, hers around his neck

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

Will began to sing along, his sweet voice drifting into Emma's head, into her heart.

Tears filled Emma's eyes

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now_

As the song ended Emma pulled away, tears running down her cheek

"Em. Oh. Emma what's wrong"

"I need to tell you something" Emma managed to say "Let's go outside" Emma took his hand and led him outside, the November breeze made Emma shiver as she sat on a bench outside the church, a single street light illuminated the area.

"Here" Will said putting his jacket on her and sitting next to her

"Will…." Emma turned

Will looked into her eyes, terrified, the worst ideas running in his mind

"Emma, whatever it is. I can handle it" Will lied

"Carl." She said quietly

"You're engaged aren't you?" He asked, terrified

Emma's head snapped up and she took his hands "No, no Will. Carl and I, we broke up…. weeks ago. That's why I was gone, I needed to talk to someone, my sister."

"Oh, Em. I'm sorry" Will was relived, he squeezed her hands

"I need to tell you what happened" Emma clarified

"Oh, okay" Will replied

Emma let go of his hands and straightened her posture

"Ever since the rocky horror thing, Carl had been pretty protective and then about a week later I saw you and Shannon…um I saw you kiss-"

"Em, Shannon and I-"

"No, no Will I know. Shannon came by the next day and told me everything, she thought I would be angry. But, that night, after I saw you two I felt… I felt angry, jealous. And I came home and Carl came over and he was being, very… uh he wanted to… well, have sex" Emma choked on her words.

Will took her hands "It's okay Em. You can tell me"

"I didn't want to. We got in this fight, and he uh, he asked me why I was in such a bad mood so I told him, and he asked me if I still loved you"

Will looked into her eyes, his heart pounding "Oh"

"Yeah. Well I was silent. That was enough for him to know, he told me… I was crazy, and a prude and well he broke up with me"

"Oh Emma. I am so sorry"

"Will, please. Don't be. Anyways I needed to get away so I went to Virginia and my sister helped me, she told me that if I loved you, I needed to tell you" Emma bit her lip

"Wait" Will stood up, no longer facing her

"Will, what's wrong?" Emma asked

"Oh god, Emma, I uh. I have to tell you something, and I think you may hate me" Will turned to face her

"I could never hate you" Emma said, scared

"I slept with someone last week. Holly Holiday, a sub. But uh I did something… well bad" Will managed to speak

Emma was shocked, her heart started to pound against her chest

"Will?" she questioned

"I said your name" He said

Emma couldn't find her words, her mouth laid agape "Whaaaa" she managed

Will took a deep breath, His hands in his pockets, he kicked a rock "During sex with Holly, I said your name"

"Why?" she asked

"Because I was thinking about you" he admitted

Emma began to chuckle, not being able to hold it in she laughed

"Are you. Are you laughing at me?" Will asked sitting back down

"Oh, Oh my gosh. Will. I am sorry" She tried to stop her laughter and looked at Will who began to smile and laugh too

Will and Emma laughed for a while, not being able to stop. As the laughter died down Will looked at Emma.

"Are you mad?" he asked

"No… I mean you deserve to move on" she managed

"I guess I tried. And failed."

"Wait, so you aren't dating her?" she asked

"Yeah well, when I said your name, Holly kinda, she asked who you were and then. Well. No we aren't dating. But she understood"

"Understood?" Emma asked

"That I love you" he said

Emma smiled "I love you too Will"

Will couldn't take it any longer, he brought his hand to her cheek and brushed it, bringing her face in he kissed her. A sweet kiss, Emma responded instantly and kissed him back.

A wolf whistle broke their kiss as they saw Puck standing in front of them

"Oh my god" Emma muttered

"Sorry to break the sexy time up, but it's time for cake" Puck said rushing back inside to let the others what he had seen

Will couldn't help but chuckle

Emma smiled "We should"

"Yeah." Will stood up and put out his hand, which Emma took instantly.

As the reached the door Will stopped, "Emma, will you go out with me"

Emma smiled "When?" she asked

"Tomorrow night, I'll make us dinner. We can talk. Figure this out" Will said

"Sound great" She leaned up against him and kissed him softly before leading him back inside where the glee kids all stared at them with knowing looks.

**AWWW! Yay cuteness! Okay so I loved this. Did you? Well then review it! Haha. I just felt very inspired. I seriously can't get enough wemma. If you have any ideas for a story please tell me. I will write it and dedicate it to you. Tweet me at missnikkineko if you want or just message me here. I want to branch out so if you have a Emma/Rachel friendship idea or whatever just tell me and I will try to do your idea justice. Thanks for reading. Love you! **


End file.
